


and i will hold you closer

by hazzalovestommo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: And most importantly, Blowjobs, But only if you really squint, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Facials, Fluff, Hair Pulling, Harry and Louis love each other a lot, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Pain Kink, Smut, The X Factor Era, baby boyfriends, cute movie date that's so sweet youre gonna beg me to pay for your dental bills, dom!Louis/sub!Harry, its all super self indulgent and shameless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 20:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18171227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzalovestommo/pseuds/hazzalovestommo
Summary: "Lou, remember how I said that I wanted to surprise you for our first date?"...Or the time where Louis and Harry are baby boyfriends who are very much in love, and Harry wants to surprise Louis with a romantic film night with just the two of them. Even though things don't turn out exactly as planned, Harry prides himself on always finding the best in every situation and manages to make that night one that the both of them will never forget.





	and i will hold you closer

**Author's Note:**

> okayyy so this is the first fic I've ever written and posted on ao3, how crazy is that? since Nieves told me that she loved it, I hope that the rest of you will love it too 
> 
> i'm dedicating this fic to Nieves (obviously) because she is literally so amazing and such a fantastic friend this is all for you ilyyyy bb <3
> 
> please feel free to click that little heart button if you liked it because i'm a hoe for kudos and comments and they make my day
> 
> enjoy!

\---Earlier that day---   
  
Harry couldn't believe that he finally got to go on a date with Louis. They'd only just become boyfriends, and everything still seemed so delicate and fresh that Harry was terrified of messing up and having Louis end up changing his mind about the whole thing.    
  
See, Louis would never do that, not in a million years, but Harry was nervous and swore to himself that he'd make their first date (the first official one at least) something special. This was finally his chance to prove just how much he loved Louis and how he may or may not want to have Louis' children.   
  
Okay, maybe children could wait until the third date...   
  
But still, Harry had the perfect, most  _ adorable _ , date planned. Niall had agreed to help him brainstorm after Harry had spent half an hour gushing about how incredible Louis was, how much Harry loved his loud laugh, crinkly blue eyes, his flamboyant personality, his gorgeous caramel hair, and his adorable little hands until Niall had shut him up with a pillow to the face. He probably deserved it.

It did however stop his downright embarrassing squealing about how perfect Louis is and got him started on planning the best first date in the history of ever. With the one and only Niall Horan begrudgingly going along with Harry’s antics, this date would be planned quicker than Harry came in the shower this morning thinking about Loui-  _ let’s not think about that your friend is  _ right there _ next to you do  _ not _ get hard in front of him, think about nan in a nightie… aaaand crisis averted _ .

After helping Harry come to a decision on what to do to surprise Louis and remaining thankfully oblivious about the boner catastrophe, Niall agreed to keep the rest of the boys away from Louis and Harry's room for the rest of the night, and if given the thumbs up text of good fortune, the next morning as well. Harry couldn't  _ wait _ .   
  
\---After dinner---   
  
After having cleaned up from dinner with the lads, Harry wandered around his and Louis' room, fixing a pillow that had already been fixed a billion times and straightening the edge of a duvet that had been pressed back into shape several times already. He figured that the room was about as clean as it could be, so all he had to do was wait the ten minutes left until eight o'clock for Louis to come back from doing who knows what.   
  
After glancing at the clock every five seconds in an attempt to make the little hands go faster and failing miserably, Harry figured that he might as well sneak into the kitchen and find some snacks to set out on the bed if they get hungry.   
  
Harry is so prepared for this date.   
  
Going downstairs again, Harry turned the corner to see Niall herding the rest of the boys towards the door with the promise of a fun "band bonding moment.” 

Niall caught sight of him just before he rounded another corner to get to the kitchen and gave him a salacious wink and an exaggerated thumbs up. Harry took as Niall's way of saying “good luck, hope you get laid” and cracked a huge grin and shook his head while not so secretly wishing that exact same thing.

As the clambering sounds of the boys disappeared, Harry was left alone in the kitchen ruminating on what exactly constitutes as good first date snacks when he heard the unmistakable sound of the hurricane that was Louis Tomlinson entering the X-Factor house.

As Louis caught sight of him, Harry was greeted by a “Harold me boy I've missed you!” and was then grabbed and forced to dance around the kitchen to the music that was no doubt playing inside of Louis’ head. Harry was so in love with him and his quirky personality it was a bit ridiculous. As the dancing came to an end Louis spun him around and gave him a wet smacking kiss on the lips and grinned into his mouth, no doubt having had just as much fun as Harry did.

He was, as Niall liked to say, completely and totally whipped.

But anyway, Harry's in love and super nervous and a bunch of other emotions that he didn't exactly have a name for so he discreetly grabbed a few random snacks from the fridge and turned around to hug Louis from the back.

Unfortunately for Harry, that meant that Louis’ lovely lovely arse was pressed against his dick, which was starting to become very interested at the thought of…  _ Relax Harry my goodness. _

Louis, bless his soul, either didn't notice or care about their current position, so he continues chattering animatedly about the prank he was planning to pull on Liam, gesturing enthusiastically at key points while grinning maniacally.

Since being in Louis’ presence helped calm his first date jitters a little, Harry figured that there was no time like the present to show Louis what he'd prepared for him. Earlier in the week Louis had already reassured him that “whatever we do will be perfect because I’m doing it with  _ you _ Hazza,” but it was easy to feel a little insecure thinking about all of the  _ other _ dates that Louis'd been on with  _ other guys _ that weren't him.

Harry wanted to make Louis forget all about them.

So with a few soft kisses on Louis’ neck he got him to quiet down (as much as was possible for Louis anyways) and said a little breathlessly against the warm, sweet smelling skin, “Lou, remember how I said that I wanted to surprise you for our first date?” He nodded slowly, probably still a bit distracted from Harry's close proximity to his neck, and Harry felt unbelievably pleased at the thought of making Louis react that way.

Taking advantage of Louis’ momentary compliance, Harry wrapped his hands around his eyes and helped him carefully up the stairs that led to their room. “Going to seduce me, Harold?” he snarked when Harry opened up the door that would take them to the surprise and Harry just… kind of froze.

It would appear that he was not at all opposed to that idea, as he could feel his cock twitch in his pants as millions of images of Louis and himself in compromising positions flooded his mind. Harry couldn’t help it. He had a fit as fuck boyfriend that needed impressing and hopefully seducing as well.

Louis said, “Relax love, I’m taking the piss,” after a few moments of Harry standing there silently like an  _ idiot _ , which snapped him back to the present and led to him stumbling over his words to try and reassure Louis that he would  _ love to  _ seduce him but that wasn’t what the surprise was _. _

What came out was a garbled “M’sorry, you have  _ no idea _ how much I want that, but I have… uhhh… something for you, hopefully you erm… like it…”

Louis just shushed him gently and kissed him and he _couldn’t even see anything, Harry’s hands were still over his eyes_. Harry was convinced that his boyfriend was secretly some sort of _superhero_. Then Louis pulled away abruptly and pinched his cheek while yelling “So what’s the _surprise_ Harold?!” in Harry’s ear while giggling like he was the funniest thing in the world. Which he was. But still.

He wasn’t even mad, because how could he be with this adorably sexy boy who just happened to be wearing his Jack Wills hoodie and favorite grey beanie and smiling at him with all the love that one human being could possess. It was just the way Louis was, and Harry wouldn’t change it for anything in the world.

Just then he was reminded that he had a  _ surprise for Louis  _ so why in the  _ bloody name of Christ _ was he dawdling outside the room?

Praying to every God that Harry knew of, he hoped that his efforts would pay off as he dragged a still giggling Louis inside the room and shutting the door with a definitive bang.

Releasing his hold on Louis’ eyes, he heard a soft gasp of surprise leave his lips and he nervously waited for Louis to say something,  _ anything _ , because Harry was getting rapidly more anxious as the seconds ticked by on the clock on the nightstand.

The room was illuminated by a couple dozen little candles that Harry had painstakingly lit one by one to achieve the soft glowing effect from the drapes by the window and the array of films that he'd laid out in advance, having come prepared with several different options depending on their mood. Harry'd even set up a small table laden with popcorn, pieces of fruit that he'd cut up all by himself, and an assortment of biscuits that had been selected from a delicious high end bakery -alright it was Tesco's- and been placed onto a lovely yellow plate. And of course he had the oranges that he'd shoved into his pockets from his most recent visit to the kitchen.

He looked at Louis again and was taken aback to see him sniffling a little bit and then jumping into his arms, the way he had when they when they were put through to the live shows, and began peppering his face with kisses and whispering into Harry's curls “ _ Thank you,  _ baby I love it! I love  _ you _ . I'm so… I don't know what to…  _ Thank you.” _

Harry had just made Louis Tomlinson speechless; Miracles never cease. He was clearly a first date  _ God _ .

Just to be sure, Harry whispered hurriedly “So… you like it then? If not we can do something el-” and received a stinging pinch to his side, which he took as a sign of agreement with his newfound God-level status and  decided to shut up.

Breaking the awed silence, Harry whispered again, scared to disrupt the moment, “You’d been talking about wanting to see a good film for ages, so I thought that it would be nice to bring the films to you.” He’d rented them out from the Blockbuster a little ways away from the X-Factor house, and had brought a very diverse selection to choose from. Including horror films.

Louis had a special affinity for horror films, and if Harry had learned anything from his short sixteen years of life, it was that nothing except horror and maybe the liveshows terrified him so much that he couldn’t  _ function _ .

So if Louis was feeling in the mood for scary films, Harry is fucked. Because Harry would do anything that Louis asked him to, and vise versa, so he’d suffer through it because he wanted a nice film date with Louis. On the bright side though, Harry could use that as an excuse to cuddle up under Louis’ arm and hide in the crook of his obnoxiously beautiful neck until he felt calm again.

Being snapped back into reality from his mental musings, Harry walked Louis over to the films that he’d selected and allowed him to flip through them while standing in back of Louis with his arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

Eventually, Louis pulled one film out of the stack with an ‘aha!’ and turned around in Harry’s arms to look at him with a set of puppy eyes that Harry is definitely not strong enough to resist. When he gets a better look at the case, he sees  _ that it’s horror and now he’s going to look like a bloody idiot in front of his boyfriend and possible love of his life. _

This is how Harry finds himself sat in front of the projector he’d begged Matt to let him borrow thirty minutes later with popcorn in hand, a blanket, and one Louis wrapped around him

As the introduction of the film kicked off with an ominous piano filling the room, Harry suddenly felt as if there was too much  _ space _ surrounding him that could be filled with ghosts or serial killer or  _ something _ so the only logical solution in his mind was to snuggle deeper into Louis’ neck and wait for it to be over.

Everything was going  _ great _ … at least until someone on the screen turned on a chainsaw suddenly and screams started emanating from the speakers. All Harry could feel at that moment was his blood running cold and hear his heart beating a million times a minute.

Then his bubble of fear is burst by Louis,  _ lovely opinionated Louis _ , who decided that that exact moment was a perfect time to chuck popcorn at the screen and criticize the admittedly horrible (yet somehow scary nonetheless) acting with a loud “Oi listen up pal! Watch the fake blood - ya wouldn’t want to slip and kill yourself before the thirty minute mark,” while chortling to himself and possibly considering himself to be the greatest cinema critic to ever live.

Harry would have to agree.

Then just as Harry was starting to calm down from his fright, the killer with the saw jumped out at the screen and  _ of course because the world hates him for some reason _ , Harry started bawling his eyes out while clinging onto Louis’ arm like a lifeline.

Had Harry been less distressed, he would probably have had a mini mental breakdown over the date having gone to shit so quickly,  _ all because he couldn’t keep it together for  _ one _ horror film _ , but that being said, he was a little preoccupied being terrified.

A few seconds later though he felt Louis tug his arm out of Harry’s impressive koala death grip and  _ oh god this is where he leaves me, probably wants someone who can handle being scared, someone better than me _ , which made him cry even harder, and hears the sounds of Louis turning off the projector and then rushing back to cuddle him and murmur soothing words into Harry’s curls.

Louis ran his hand gently through Harry’s hair before rubbing at his back soothingly and telling him between hiccuping sobs that “You’re alright darling” and “Of course it’s okay to change the film; I want you to have fun too. I don’t care what we do so long as it’s with you, sweetheart.”

Harry doesn’t know where the pet names came from, having only heard baby or love before, but he knows for sure that he likes them. A lot.

Several minutes pass by and Harry’s feeling a lot calmer when he blinks open his bleary eyes for the first time in a while after being buried in Louis’ - _ his- _ hoodie. He sees Louis smiling down at him from where they’re cuddled on the bed and feels so much better.

Then the embarrassment hits Harry like a freight train  _ and oh my  _ god _ I just cried like a child on the first date what even is my life anymore. I might as well kiss my chances with Louis goodbye. _

And then Louis spontaneously burst into laughter making Harry’s cheeks burst into flames at the realization that he’d said all of that out loud. Harry thinks that he should really work on his brain to mouth filter. Suddenly Louis quiets and Harry decides to just say  _ fuck it _ and look up to see his face, sure to find disappointment or pity or  _ something  _ that would make Louis never want to see him again, but is taken aback by the serious but kind expression he finds.

Maybe Harry has a chance at redemption after all.

And then Louis bursts into a speech thats so fast Harry can’t even process it, only hearing snippets of what he’s saying.

“You’re  _ not  _ a child - don’t be so hard on yourself.”

“-’m arse over tits in love with you why can't you  _ see  _ how much I-”

“I’d never leave you baby, least of all over a stupid film.”

This goes on for what seems like hours and also seconds at the same time, and Harry needs to put a stop to this before Louis runs out of breath, already looking alarmingly purple in the face, with a more than fair chance that he hasn’t taken a breath in the last five minutes. Harry is hopelessly in love with him anyways.

Taking action, Harry rolled them over to be settled on top of Louis and hearing Louis’ sharp intake of breath and the stop of the impassioned rant about their undying love, Harry decided that now was a good time to kiss his boyfriend and hopefully putting an end to his embarrassment.

Louis slid his hands up from where they were glued at his sides to hold onto Harry’s love handles peeking out from where his shirt had ridden up and grabbed him while trying to gain the upper end in the kiss.

Their tongues battled for dominance and Louis finally won, pushing Harry underneath him again and grinning in triumph. Then he was pushing at Harry’s shirt while grinding down clumsily, eliciting a shocked gasp that cut off into a whimper from Harry and a bitten back moan from Louis.

Then, a thought popped into Harry’s head completely randomly, and he suddenly felt the all consuming need to end tonight on a good note.

The best way was to continue to snog Louis until they saw the sun come out, but that wouldn’t be very respectful to the other people who lived with them, so the next best thing in Harry’s mind was to pick out another film,  _ not a horror for fucks sake _ , but a cute one, and watch it together until they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

That definitely sounded appealing. So with a heavy sigh, Harry detached himself with great sadness from Louis’ face and  _ immediately  _ swooned at the sight before him.

Louis’ eyes were hooded and so much darker than usual, barely any blue visible except for the ring bordering his pupil. His lips were kiss-swollen and a beautiful shade of red and his chest was heaving in an attempt to pull in enough air. He looked gorgeous and Harry thanked whatever Gods were out there for making him and Louis meet.

Then Louis puffed out, still winded, “Why’d you stop? I quite liked where that was heading,” with a salacious wink and a sharp pinch to Harry’s bum.

He squeaked in surprise and batted Louis’ hands away before shakily clearing his voice and rasping out in a deep rumble “Wanted to end the night watching a film with you. ‘S that something you’d want?,” as desperate as always to know what Louis wanted.

“Yeah,” he whispered, voice unaccustomed to being used after having spent such a long time snogging. “I’d like that a lot, Hazza.”

“D’you mind if I put in Mulan then? It’s always been one of my favorites.”

“Of course I don’t mind, I love that film. I used to watch it all the time with my sisters back in Donny.” At that, Louis smiled fondly in a way that Harry was pretty sure was involuntary. His relationship with his siblings was something that made Harry melt on the inside and seriously consider proposing without fail, every single time. Louis and children at all was a great way to drive Harry crazy from a cuteness overload. Him and his siblings? Harry dies every time from the adorable stories he’s told.

Before Harry can change his mind about the whole film idea and just lay Louis down to have his way with him, Louis gets up from the bed to put in the dvd and retrieve some of the abandoned fruit plates and blankets for the both of them to share.

Then he plopped his arse,  _ his magical voluptuous arse _ , into Harry’s lap and settled down just in time for the beginning, and he can already sense that it would be a long two hours ahead of him.

As the film progressed, Harry had only needed to ward off unwanted boners twice and both times he achieved it with tremendous success. He was also becoming extremely tired, and he could tell that Louis was as well so Harry laid them both down on the pillow and threw a blanket over them and snuggled into Louis chest and slowly drifted off listening to Mulan beating everyone up and the sound of Louis’ heart.

If the projector died that night then neither of them figured it out until the next morning, cuddled up in each other and ridiculously smitten with each other.

\---The next morning---

Harry was woken up in possibly the most pleasant way possible.

He’d been having the most marvelous dream about what could have happened last night had he and Louis never stopped and calmed down enough to watch the film, and the visuals from that would probably serve as Harry’s wanking material for the rest of his life.

As he’d slowly woken up, Harry realized that he’s pressed right up against Louis’ arse. It’s turning out to be a  _ good  _ morning.

Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately as the case may be, that means that his morning wood was very interested in poking at Louis’ arse thanks to them trying out different sleeping positions and Harry ended up as the big spoon. While not upset about this arrangement whatsoever, he’s decided that he would definitely rather be Louis’ little spoon instead.

This also means that Louis is unconsciously squirming in his sleep, trying to find a comfortable position, and having the devastating side effect of destroying any and all stamina that Harry may possess as well as making him frustrated beyond belief.

Because Louis looks so  _ soft  _ and vulnerable in the mornings and Harry would never in a million years want to disturb him like this, so he suffers in silence while trying to will his dick into submission. However, the more Louis squirms around, the more Harry is helpless to resist grinding back a little just to get some  _ fucking relief _ from the building pressure in his lower belly.

But right at the moment when Harry is approaching his peak, Louis wakes up slowly and stretches, turning over and blinking his eyes open and giving Harry a tired smile, and despite the cuteness, Harry feels like screaming from how much he was aching to come.

However, since Harry didn’t want to embarrass himself, he summoned all possible thoughts about dead puppies, Louis kissing anyone else besides him  _ -like that’s gonna happen- _ , and the band getting split up and through sheer power of will he calmed himself down enough to go back to normal morning wood status.

Now Harry could devote one hundred percent of his attention to his sleepy and under cuddled boyfriend, so he scooped Louis up into the mess of blankets and peppered his face with a billion kisses and soft words urging him to wake up.

As Louis grumbled something about “5 more minutes… You’d think that you’re my mum or something, Jesus” and then passed out again, Harry decided that it was a good time to text Niall to send him the previously agreed upon thumbs up, let him know that operation “Woo Louis” was a success, and to please make sure that no one interrupted his… plans… for later.

Within seconds Niall had texted back “np bro u guys want some brekkie?” and Harry could honestly hug him for being so prepared. Plus, Harry wasn’t ready to extract himself from Louis just yet so he sent his affirmative and went back to showering love on Louis.

When the both of them were finally conscious enough to make full sentences, Louis rolled over and kissed him square on the mouth and Harry just… panicked.

In all of his planning, he hadn’t factored in morning breath and after everything going so well (for the most part) Harry didn’t want to have bad breath or bed head ruin a perfect morning.

Sensing Harry’s distress, Louis pulled away with a concerned look on his face.

“What’s wrong, love? Last time we did this I don’t remember you not being okay.”

Knowing how stupid it sounded, Harry just shook his head silently trying to communicate with his eyes that it wasn’t anything that Louis did, it was only because he forgot to brush his teeth and comb his hair.

Louis just blinked at him, clearly not understanding, so Harry sighed and buried his head into Louis’ neck and mumbled “It’s not you, it’s the morning breath. Didn’t want to subject you to that, Lou.”

Then he felt Louis’ chest rumbling with suppressed laughter and had his face gently pulled out from its hiding spot.

“I don’t think you understand just how much I don’t mind about morning breath, H. Or anything really when it comes to you. I kind of sort of love you a lot, see, so-”

At that moment Harry decided that he was done with being teased so with great gusto he kissed his boyfriend’s lovely mouth and decided that he kind of sort of loved Louis too and could  _ really _ get used to these early morning kisses.

His phone beeps suddenly, loud in the otherwise silent room, so Harry jumps about a foot in the air and with an apologetic look sent in Louis’ direction, he opens it to see that it was Niall again, who informed him that there was indeed breakfast outside the door and to stop blowing Louis long enough to eat the food before it got cold. 

Harry showed Louis the text, and had a good laugh about it while Harry opened the door to see Niall placing a tray down on the floor filled with cereal and orange juice. Niall simply winked, mouthed the word “details” at him, and practically pranced down the hallway.  God bless him, honestly.

Now though, Harry has food at his disposal, which is quite conducive to his ultimate plan of either fucking Louis’ brains out or get his insides turned to mush. Either way Harry was happy.

Half an hour after Niall had shown up with their breakfast, Harry and Louis were sprawled out on the bed and in the middle of a  _ good  _ quality make out session with their empty bowls discarded somewhere on the floor, completely forgotten.

Louis’ hands were carding through Harry’s curls, and their legs were tangled up together in the sheets, but neither of them really cared about anything other than each other at the moment.

Then sometime between when they first started and now, something changed. The kisses became more heated and passionate and faster and harder. Hands gripped anything they could reach, lips were bitten into a bright red, low moans and pitchy whimpers filled the otherwise quiet space, and breaths were shakily exhaled over slick skin.

It was the hottest thing Harry had ever experienced in his short sixteen years of life.

In addition to Harry having his mind blown by Louis’ mad make-out skills, he felt that for the first time since last night, he could actually turn all of the fantasies he’d accumulated during the time he’d known Louis into reality. It was equally scorching hot and terrifying.

As their tongues battled for dominance, Harry noticed that Louis was kind of canting his hips away and when he pulled away to look up at him -confused about the loss of Louis’ warmth- he gasped. Louis looked like he’s lost his  _ mind _ . His pupils were so dilated that Harry could hardly see the blue of his iris that he loved so much, just matching glittery black pools of lust.

Chancing a look down at the front of his sweats, Harry gaped at the massive bulge that he saw there. It would appear that Louis was  _ massively  _ turned on, and if Harry was being perfectly honest with himself, he was as well.

When Harry looked up again, he was kind of shocked to see that the confident Louis that he’d come to know so well was replaced by an  _ embarrassed? _ Louis who wouldn’t meet his eyes.

“‘M so sorry,” he whispered, eyes downcast. “You’re kind of beautiful, I couldn’t help it… I’ll just... go take care of it in the loo, just a mo-” and heaved himself up into a seated position, presumably to get up and indeed go to the restroom. Which was entirely unacceptable, in Harry’s opinion.

Why Louis thought that he should go take care of his  _ issue _ by himself when he had a more than willing Harry to lend him a hand… or mouth… or anything really, is beyond him.

So before Louis could make it off the bed, Harry grabbed his wrist and pulled him back onto the bed, shaking his head wildly and probably looking like a crazy person. He was kind of desperate to not have Louis leave him when they could be having a lot more fun together rather than wanking by themselves.

So he said as much. And Louis looked to be about two seconds away from crying from joy, so it was worth the momentary fit of insanity.

Then in a move completely unanticipated, Louis practically bowled him over in his haste to lay him down on the bed, seated himself right on top of Harry’s dick, and began planting feverish kisses anywhere that he could on Harry’s neck and mouth, too turned on for any large amounts of finesse. As Louis was getting  _ erm… comfortable _ in his perch on Harry’s lap, Harry was helpless to start squirming from the unrelenting pressure on his dick, about to blow his load  _ in his pants  _  an embarrassing amount of time if Louis didn’t cut it out.

_ Why on Earth were they still in their clothes?  _ Harry thought, distressed. He really didn’t want to ruin his pants.

Except, just as he was about to propose that they remove their clothes, get the fun started and all that, Louis simply looked at him with a disapproving look on his face and said sharply “Stop moving, you’re distracting me.” Harry stilled instantly, blood suddenly pounding in his ears and heart beating a million times a minute at the sudden head rush the order gave him.  _ Holy fuck just as he thought that Louis couldn’t possibly get any hotter, he went and did this. _

Too dazed to really understand what he was doing, Harry responded on reflex “Yes, daddy,” and as soon as the words left his mouth, he knew he was fucked. That was some porn shit right there, that Harry had always been into but too shy to say anything about. There was no taking it back now.

Louis on the other hand seemed, well Louis seemed  _ really _ into that actually, growled low in his chest while grinding down suddenly, like he was overwhelmed by how much he was feeling.

Harry could honestly relate so much.

“Yeah, baby? Do you want to be good for daddy?” he rasped out in the grittiest sex voice Harry had ever heard. “You gotta be still for me, let daddy do what he wants to your pretty body, hmm?”

_ Yes,  _ Harry wanted that. He wanted to be a good boy for his daddy so much.

At this point, the both of them had worked themselves into a frenzy, so with an order of “Take your shirt off, princess. Daddy wants to play with your pretty nipples, make them so sensitive and hard for me,” Harry struggled out of his top at lightning speed and tossed it somewhere, too horny and excited to really care, and waited for his next instructions.

They never came. Louis was simply sitting there looking like he’d just seen the eighth wonder of the world in Harry’s long and slightly defined torso. Then as if jolted back into the present, he started trailing a line of kisses down the side of Harry’s neck, sucking right below his ear and adam’s apple, and biting at his collarbones. As Louis tongued his way down to Harry’s nipples, his fingers gently followed the same path, leaving them both breathless.

Louis suddenly licked a stripe around Harry’s nipple, causing his eyes to roll back into his head and a breathy moan, so high it could be considered a whimper, to escape his flushed, parted lips.

He repeated the same thing to the other side, laving attention on one then blowing cool air on them both until Harry was hissing with pleasure and his nipples were pink, puffy, oversensitive,  _ and perfect _ . On one particular lick, Harry’s hips jerked up and a sob of “Please, Louis.  _ More _ ,” was wrenched from his throat, Louis bit down  _ hard _ on an abused nipple, probably with the intention of keeping him quiet, but instead Harry moaned out “ _ Lou _ ” so loudly that it could have been a shout, and was sweating and breathless from how good it felt.

“Again, daddy please, felt so good, I need-” he rambled, not being able to scramble together anything coherent aside from daddy, please, and the all consuming want that he felt.

“Shhh baby, relax. You’ll get more, just need to make sure you’re alright love.” As Harry calmed down a little, Louis tried to coax him into sitting up so that they could talk. For what, Harry had no clue. All he knew was that he really wanted to have his brains fucked out now. “Could you sit up for me? There’s a good boy.”

Sensing that Harry was coherent enough to understand him, Louis started out by saying, “Okay Hazza, we need to talk a little, want to make sure I don’t hurt you. You’re the most valuable thing in my life, and I love you ridiculously.” Which, confused Harry even more.  _ What _ was Louis trying to get at?

“What is it Lou?”

“Nothing bad, baby, just wanted to know what you’re comfortable with. I saw how much you loved what I did to you, it hurt you so good, would you like me to do it again darling?”

Harry would like that a lot. But as soon as he was about to agree, he looked down and gasped as he saw the front of Louis’ sweats wet with precome and the tip of his cock poking past the waistband, having the sudden and inexplicable urge to kneel down for Louis,  _ daddy _ , and show him how good he could make him feel.

Definitely that. It seems that God isn't the only person Harry kneels for anymore.

In response, Harry simply shook his head and looking up at Louis with big green eyes said in a quiet voice, “Wanna suck you daddy, be so good for you.  Please?”

Louis cursed and ran his hand roughly through his hair, hips bucking forward as if they were trying to get into Harry’s warm mouth. “Of course darling, you’d look so good on your knees for me. Always want to please daddy, don’t you?” Harry just nodded and moaned again, seemingly past words as his brain turned to mush.

Harry practically rushed to his knees and started pulling at Louis’ trousers in an attempt to gain access to his dick, already salivating at the thought of having that down his throat, and making Louis feel good. That’s all Harry ever wants.

With one good shove, the trousers were off and kicked to some unimportant corner, and Harry suddenly had a good eyeful of Louis’ dick. Which was very pretty, as far as dicks went. He was circumcised and already wet at the tip, and Harry, having never had a tremendous amount of patience, decided to dive right in and take the head Louis into his mouth.

Immediately, the slightly salty and bitter taste of precome flooded his mouth and Harry swirled his tongue in order to try and get as much of it as he could into his mouth, wanting to make Louis feel good and prove that despite his inexperience, he could be good.

At that, Louis grabbed a fistfull of hair and pulled  _ hard _ , almost sobbing at the overwhelming feeling of warm, wet heat after so long of denying himself and focusing on Harry’s pleasure.

Harry could already feel Louis’ stomach clenching and unclenching rhythmically, and as soon as he felt the sharp tug at his hair, Harry moaned obscenely around Louis’ cock, drooling from how good it felt, how slutty it made him feel, to be moaning with his mouth full of cock and making a mess out of himself because he couldn’t help it.

Using the saliva as lube, Harry began slowly pumping his hand along with his head, trying to synchronize and make Louis truly lose his mind. And even though Harry was inexperienced, he had watched quite a bit of porn in his time, so he knew roughly what it was that he was supposed to do.

And besides, what Harry lacked in experience, he made up for in enthusiasm, bobbing his head and pumping Louis’ cock even faster in an attempt to maximise his pleasure.

It was as if his pleasure was tied to Louis’, and with every passing moment Harry could feel himself and Louis approaching their peaks.

That seemed to be the thing that broke Louis, causing him to unleash a torrent of curses and pleas, and “Just like that darling, so  _ thrust _ good  _ thrust _ for  _ thrust  _ daddy _ thrust _ .” and “Yeah baby, _ take it _ ; show me what a good fucking boy you are,  _ that’s it _ .”

Harry was pretty sure that Louis was close, from the way he had started fucking back and the way his balls were tightening up, his words trailing off and his moans becoming more frequent. Harry was helpless to pull himself out of his own trousers and start palming himself

Suddenly, Louis got a pained look on his face and half-shouted, half-moaned, “ _ Harry,  _ please, I need to come I’m so close,” and Harry wasn’t much better. The spring inside of his belly was coiling itself tighter and tighter the longer that he went on, when all of a sudden Louis was frantically tugging on his hair and spitting out, “I’m gonna come, oh  _ fuck _ ,  _ i’m coming _ .”

Louis pulled out quickly and started furiously wanking himself off to the no doubt obscene vision Harry made: on his knees, with tears in his eyes, cherry bright lips all from sucking his dick, and hand slowly stroking his cock, Louis cried out and suddenly hot spurts of come were landing on Harry’s cheek and  _ yes that’s  _ it.

The last thing Harry remembers is opening his mouth to catch Louis’ release and twisting his hand  _ just right  _ on his cock and then he’s coming too, shooting up his chest; His vision blacked out for a moment, breaths became ragged and blood rushed in his ears like a deafening river.

It’s the hardest Harry has ever come in his life, and suddenly Louis is beside him, holding him and whispering how good he was, how proud he is of his baby.

As Harry’s vision returned to normal, he saw Louis smiling at him and was suddenly struck with the urge to just hold him, and be held in return, and just bask in the glow Louis was emitting. He was just so  _ happy _ . So he stood up with Louis’ assistance and hobbled the five steps to the bed and collapsed on it, making grabby hands at Louis and patting the mattress next to him. Louis went, of course he did, and after a long while of cuddles and sweet kisses, he broke the silence by suggesting a shower.

His reasoning was that they were both rather covered in covered in come and sweat, especially Harry, and a shower would be refreshing and a great way to cool down.

All Louis had needed to say was “shower” and Harry was sold.

Giggling like the happy idiots that they were, Harry went in search of clothes and such while Louis, the cleaner of the two, snuck off completely starkers to start the shower and use the loo. If anyone caught an eyeful, Harry later heard Louis say that it was absolutely their fault for looking in the first place.

Once everything was in order, and both of them were enveloped in the warm spray, Louis grabbed the bottle of Harry’s apple scented shampoo and began lathering his hair carefully - making sure to massage Harry’s scalp extra well just in case it still hurt from pulling on it earlier. No one would ever  _ dare _ say that Louis Tomlinson didn’t take good care of his boyfriend. Harry was very well cared for, thank you very much.

Harry of course returned the favor, and spent the next few minutes simply wrapped up in what he’s decided to call his “Happy Louis Bubble” while the water sluiced away all of the sweat and come off of their bodies.

Louis, being the gentleman that he is, courageously volunteered to step out of the shower first to get them towels, and proceeded to wrap one around his waist and get out two more for Harry. One for his gorgeous curly locks that he loved so much, and one for his equally gorgeous body.

Granted, they did more kissing than drying off, but they were happy, so that's all that really mattered to them. 

That is, until Harry pushed open the door of the bathroom only to find the entirety of the X-Factor house waiting for them on the other side, cheering them on and clapping them hard on the back. Aiden shook his hand and congratulated him for “the best audio of the century” meanwhile Louis had several people applauding him on his stamina and being wolf whistled thanks to his lack of clothes. 

Then there was a very distinct Irish voice shouting out above all the other ones “Oi Tommo ye filthy bastard never knew you and Haz liked it like that,” and suddenly all the fond feelings Harry had for that little leprechaun had vanished and he was warming up to the idea of going along with a few of the pranks Louis’d planned for Niall. It was only fair.

But as he got closer, he could see that Niall was hugging Liam and practically singing from how happy he was that everything worked out. Zayn was simply smiling and looking for all the world as Harry imagined a proud mum would be if she had set up her child with someone and they started dating.

Liam looked slightly terrified of Niall’s enthusiasm, so Harry took pity on him and pried him from Niall’s grip and gave him a hug, then turned to Niall, and crude comments aside, thanked him quietly for being so supportive and willing to get up at odd hours of the morning to make them breakfast.

Niall only laughed and ruffled Harry’s hair before saying “What’re friends for mate? I love you guys and I’m so fuckin happy you lot got your shit together. I’m expecting all the juicy details later, H, so prepare yourself.”

Harry was then released, as Niall had gone in search of Cher, so he scanned the crowd for Louis, and upon finding him he grinned so widely that the sun couldn’t even compete with how radiant he felt, and yeah… Harry could definitely get used to this.

He had his amazing boyfriend and amazing friends. What else could he ask for?

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!
> 
> if you're on tumblr, come say hi!


End file.
